


Characters that make me happy

by Swampy_squid



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, just some brief ocs, notes for myself, some character development, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampy_squid/pseuds/Swampy_squid
Summary: just read the tags





	1. Chapter 1

Vincent Zo'velks and Shields Iron are adoptive brothers  
Swampy and Snowdrop are twin sisters  
Dianna and Emmalyn hate eachother but act like sisters  
Ryan and Tip are married  
Jay and Swampy are really old old best friends  
Swampy dated Jay's brother  
Shields and Swampy are actually married  
Vincent and Jay went out together before 

Small synopsis


	2. Had vincent actually known about his kid

100 percent best dad

"oh god i have a child?"  
"children"  
"more?????"  
Im Pretty sure had Vincent found out about his first kid he would 100 percent drop his guard duties to be number one best demon dad. Like omg mini me that i love so much

"ENOCH DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?"  
"again for the 6th time NO DAD IM FINE"  
"just making sure i wouldn't want my little guard to CUT HIS ARM OFF"  
"dad its a paper cut"

reads enoch like bedtime stories everynight until hes 13 but enoch asks him one time to read a book when hes like 16. Enoch doesnt want to admit how much he loves his dad

now had he known about his second kid oof- 

"I have a daughter?"  
"yes"

*thinks how to scare away any boy that crosses his path* 

"Mary you are not heading out until you dress up"  
"dad! im literally sweating from how much i have on"  
"you will not argue it is freezing cold and your little button nose is going to fall off"  
"dad"

does not like boys looking at his Daughter. Whats that? youre breathing the same air? Perish

Now logically Vincent in the universe would have no idea about his 3rd child but had he not died and magic he would 1000 percent dress his little girl in the most expensive dresses

"Claire dear look at what i got you sweetie"  
"Dad this is like the 13th dress you got me today, where are you even getting this?"  
"oh your mom is a lord dear of course wed get the best for you"  
"oh for Creators sakes-"

now had he actually stayed alone until his kids came to him he would become the best dad he could. 

single dad Vincent makes me want to scream cri

"Dad Enoch wont stop messing with his horns"  
"what-"  
"its no big deal i just carve them to roses because i like then"  
"enoch thats not-"   
"how come you guys get 2 horns and i get four like dad"  
"shut up Claire at least yours fall off"

Enoch is 10  
Mary is 4  
Claire is 1 when Vincent finds out about his kids

enoch: did you not want me?"  
Vincent: your father never told me he made you.   
Enoch: So both of you left me to fend for myself until someone found me  
Vincent: i do not know the reason as so why he made you to abandon you but i know i want to be there if you'd let me  
Enoch: of course old man i HAVE A DAD

Mary: you are my dad, you're my dad BOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE  
jk

Mary: mom would tell me stories about how she fell inlove with you   
Vincent: oh?  
Mary: i never cared for your status im ok being a demon as long as your my dad  
Vincent: Cri

Claire: ..  
Vincent: im sorry that your uncle had to be like your dad  
Claire: Shut up old man i just need a hug from my dad

Canon:  
Enoch son of Vincent and Jay out of magic  
Mary daughter of Hollybelle and Vincent out of a drunken night  
Claire daughter of Swampy and Vincent out of mutual love and magic as both die for the greater good

What i actually thought about

Vincent, jay and hollybelle actually are a poly relationship had enoch and mary. Claire does not exist because swampy is a loyal wife


End file.
